


Mistake

by leafykeen



Series: Plangst Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But Katie's in too bad a place to hear it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lance tries really hard, More plangst week!, Pidge screws up, or an attempt at it, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Plangst week prompt #3: Mistake/Regret





	Mistake

Katie sat in the darkest corner she could find in the castle, arms around her knees, forcing herself to breathe. Every time she thought back on what had happened, she froze up out of shock and shame, and forgot to breathe. 

She screwed up. Big time. 

Modifications to Green had gone horribly wrong, leaving her stranded in the middle of space with a dead lion, and a team unable to form Voltron. She had almost gotten them all killed. She, and half the people she loved, would die together in space. Her dad and Matt would die as slaves. Her mom would die without ever knowing what had happened. The Altean race would die with Allura and Coran…

_Breathe,_ Katie reminded herself. It was over. The team had saved themselves and her. Hunk had been able to sort of jump Green so her jaws could open enough that Lance could pull her out. Lance had hugged her tight, but she was still so frozen in fear that the contact hadn’t registered until after he had let her go. Shiro had been about to speak to her when she bolted.  


  
Katie flinched and held herself tighter when she heard footsteps headed her way. Lance almost passed her by. He put a hand to his chest in apparent relief. 

“Oh thank goodness,” he said, a little out of breath, “Pidge, we were so worried.” 

She refused to look at him. How could she, when she had _almost_ _killed_ _him?_ She had almost been responsible for the death of her best friend. She might still be again. 

“Breathe, Katie.”  


  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Lance’s voice, and his hands on her arms. 

“It’s okay,” he said, “we’re okay. Everything’s okay.”  


  
She didn’t deserve him. She didn’t deserve any of them. She couldn’t even be trusted to do the only thing she was good at.  


  
“Katie? You know no one blames you, right? It was an accident.”

Still she refused to face him.  


“Okay.” His hands slid down her arms until they rested on her hands. “I’m not going anywhere.”  


  
They stayed there for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. Eventually, Katie could take the guilt no longer. She could never make what she’d done right. She could never undo such a horrible mistake. She forced the words out, so hoarse and quiet, Lance barely heard her.  


  


“I’m sorry.”


End file.
